Will they finally become happy?
by phoebe109
Summary: Buffy finds out she’s pregnant, she goes to the doctor and she finds out the baby can’t be Riley’s.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Will they finally become happy?

Characters: Buffy, Angel, Conner, Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, Wesley, Lorne and later more characters from BTVS.

Pairings: B/A

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, everything belongs to Joss.

Summary: Buffy finds out she's pregnant, she goes to the doctor and she finds out the baby can't be Riley's.

Setting: After season one of Angel, and after season four of Buffy.

Chapter one Finding out.

I can't be pregnant Buffy thought while she was walking to her class. Riley and I always use protection. But still Buffy hadn't had her period for a while. O no she suddenly thought what if I'm pregnant and its parkers! No it's impossible, I know i did it safe with him. But Riley and Parker were the only two boys who she slept with in a while. Riley would take full responsibility knew Buffy. But was that what she wanted. A life with Riley forever? Not really, Buffy knew herself good enough to know that she didn't really love him. Well maybe it was smarter to go to the doctor first. And then think about her life.

"You're two months pregnant" said the nurse to her. "Well exactly I think 60 days". "Listen you can hear the heart". And Buffy lay with tears in her eyes when she heard the little heart beating.

An Hour later when Buffy was home, she started counting. It was three months ago that she had slept with parker. So thank god the baby wasn't Parkers. But then she got confused, the first time that she slept with Riley was five weeks ago. So the baby wasn't parkers or Riley's. Maybe the nurse had made a mistake. Buffy called the hospital and asked for the nurse who examined her.

But the nurse told her that she hadn't made a mistake the baby really is two months.

Where was I, 60 days ago? Asked Buffy herself. I don't know she screamed half an hour later to herself. "Buffy dinner is ready are coming?" That was her mother. Buffy went home this weekend to see her mom.

"that smells good mom" said Buffy with a fake smile. "Thanks honey, How was your day?" 'ow okay" answered Buffy, where is Dawn? "Dawn she is staying at Janices" said Joyce. "ow before I forget, your father called; I'm sorry honey but he said you can't visit him next week because he has to go on business trip." I'm really sorry for you honey, I know you want to see him. After all you haven't seen him since two months ago."

"And two months ago I was in LA" said Buffy two Willow. She told Willow the whole story. "Wow, said Willow you think that there happened something you don't know about". "Well there's only one way to figure that out" said Buffy to her. I'm think I'm going to LA. "Right know?" Willow asked. "Yeah right know said Buffy it's not like I have anything better to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: going to LA.

'that's then 10 dollars please said the bus driver to Buffy.' What time do we arrive in LA asked Buffy while she gave the driver the 10 bucks.' It is four hours driving answered the driver.' Buffy walked to her seat and sat down. She immediately fell in sleep and she woke 5 minutes before her destination up.

'Buffy quickly walked down an alley, it was already dark, and it began raining.

'But she already saw the Hyperion Hotel'

"Hi is there anybody?" Buffy yelled, when she bounced on the door. It started to rain harder. "Buffy" she heard a familiar voice saying behind her. She turned around, it was Angel. "What are you doing here?" "Not that I'm not glad to see you" he said quickly. I.. started Buffy." Wait you can tell me inside, you must be freezing said Angel. That was true since Buffy wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Hey Buffy" said Wesley surprisingly when he saw Buffy. Hi said Buffy a little bit angry, if you were inside why didn't you open the window?" What I didn't hear anything I'm sorry, I was just about to find something really interesting! Said Wesley.

Come on said Angel and he took her to his office. You can change your clothes here and then tell me what you wanted to tell. Right sure, 'could you ehh turn around please?'asked Buffy shyly. 'o yeah of course I'm sorry said Angel and he turned around."

"okay all ready you can turn around said Buffy when she finished."

So tell me why are you here? asked Angel. Well actually I have a question for you, I want to know what happened exactly what happened here 60 days ago said Buffy.

Ehh I Angel said shocked while he saw all the images flashing through his head of the forgotten day. You know that don't you? You were here and a demon visited us, and I killed it. You left and that's it said Angel. So nothing else happened that I might not remember? Buffy asked.

Why? Asked Angel, he could see that there was something wrong. What is wrong Buffy?

He looked at her closely, and than You are pregnant aren't you?

What how ..? began Buffy. I can hear the heartbeat Angel answered. So who is the father? That poof? He asked jealously.

What no! said Buffy defensively. Who than? asked Angel angry He started to walk through the room. I don't know said Buffy quietly.

What you don't know! So what do you mean you slept with all your classmates or something! Angel said and immediately regretted his words.

That is what you think of me? Buffy yelled! She was shocked and hurt by his words.

I am sorry, I'm sorry Angel said, I didn't mean it. His heart fell apart when he saw that Buffy started crying. Please Buffy I am sorry! Don't cry please.

He moved to her to comfort her, but Buffy moved away. I am two months pregnant, so the baby is conceived when I was here. And I have no idea how it happened Buffy told Angel.

O my god, Could this be true? Angel asked himself. He had to talk to the powers that be. Buffy, I need to go, but I will be back as soon as possible. Get some rest okey, you look exhausted he said to Buffy. And he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I changed some things in the second chapter because I wanted them to live in the Hyperion Hotel, sorry!

Chapter three

Cordelia I have somewhere to go, I will be back as soon as possible said Angel when he opened the door of the Hyperion Hotel. What are you leaving? What about Buffy? Cordelia asked. Yeah can you keep an eye on her while I am gone Angel replied. But Cordelia began, but Angel had already left.

The powers that be:

You here again? What did you bring us this time?

I uhh damn Angel thought he forgot to bring a gift. Eh my new watch I guess he said.

It will do they answered. What brings you here?

I am here about the forgotten day. Is it possible that… ehm.. Angel didn't know how to ask it. Buffy is pregnant he said. And the baby is conceived at the forgotten day. And now you are asking yourself if it's yours? They asked him. Well it is. What, really? Angel asked in disbelief? But how? Well we can not take life away. And with that they left.

Angel couldn't belief it, he was going to be a father? Well he already was of course. But this time it was going to be Buffy's.

Now all he had to do was tell her. O god she was so going to kill him!

Back at the Hyperion hotel.

Angel you're back Cordelia and doyle said. He yeah, where is buffy? He asked. She wanted to get some sleep so I brought her to your bedroom Cordelia answered. Okey thanks Cordy. Angel quickly went upstairs to Buffy. He opened the door quietly, and he smiled when he saw her sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He closed the door and walked to the bed. He stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

At that moment she waked up. You're back Buffy said. Where did you go to? She asked. I went to the powers that be Angled replied. I have to tell you something. And he told her the whole story. When he finished he waited for her to yell at him. But she didn't she just sat quietly absorbing what he just told. Angel was the father of her unborn child! Shw thought. O my god that is amazing! She finally said. I mean it is a lot better than Riley or Parker she rambled. I mean you are happy too right? She suddenly asked scared. What of course! Angel said. Buffy this is one of my dreams come true! He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

So we do have to take some decisions Buffy, Angel said after he kissed her. I mean where do you want to live? I don't know, we could live here in L.A, I mean all your friends lice here and there is enough room. True so L.A it is Angel said. And Xander and Willow are always welcome to stay or live here he said. Let's go downstairs and tell everybody, I mean if you are ready to. Yes I am ready answered Buffy.

I would love to get some reviews! Suggestion etc! thanks

And special thanks to my first reviewer: anna42hmr


End file.
